


Pitcher Perfect

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidentally making someone fall in love with you, F/F, Femslash, Mention of animal death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: The love of plants is strong, but from passion and weird plant facts you can win a girl's heart.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pitcher Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> You can name a fic in reference to a different one you're also writing right?

She spent a lot of time watching who went in and out of the greenhouse and when. After months or writing down the numbers, Bernadetta was confident in the knowledge that she could go to the greenhouse now without having to worry about anyone coming to bother her. 

She never would have thought that they’d have carnivorous plants here. They weren’t exactly popular plants. She had learned her lesson long ago that if you liked plants like that and not your average pretty flower, you were a freak. You were an outcast, and completely and utterly unmarriageable. And Bernadetta knew better than to make her own situation worse than what it was. 

So that’s why absolutely no one could see her while she was there. It was already bad enough that so many of the times she left her room she was subjected to humiliating conversations. She couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if they found out about this. “You’re that weird plant lady, aren’t you. The one that likes those plants only freaks think are cool.” They’d say. “You’re never going to get married if you keep acting like that. No one likes a freak.”

Now she was starting to psych herself out. The whole ordeal of being seen by other people was a lot, and she wasn’t sure if she could deal with it. She had gone to class today, and already that was talking to way more people than she needed to thank you very much. 

Though if she stayed here, she wouldn’t be able to see the plants in the greenhouse. And she really wanted to see them. She bet that even if they didn’t like them, they still took wonderful care of them. They took wonderful care of her the whole time she was here, and she definitely wasn’t someone that she’d call likable either.

But what if they weren’t taking good care of them at all? What if to balance out the fact that they couldn’t treat her poorly because of who her father was and his connection to the Church, that they were taking out on those poor plants? That she was such a burden on all of them that this was the only way that they could deal with it? She couldn’t let them do that to those poor plants! They were completely innocent in all this! They deserved all the love and tasty bugs in Fodlan! She couldn’t let them do that to them!

With every last bit of courage she could gather, she ventured out. It wasn’t a long walk to the greenhouse, but it was long when you were worried about getting caught and seeing someone being mean to those poor little plants. It was barely in view, and she could see that there was someone in the greenhouse. Her walk turned into a sprint. She already didn’t like the looks of that. 

“Don’t you hurt them!!” She yelled, panic taking over her body completely. Confrontation was never her thing, but this was an exception. She never thought that someone would be so bold as to pick on those poor plants in the middle of the day like that! That was so mean! They never did anything to them!

“Bernadetta? I think you’ve got the wrong idea.” Bernadetta came to a screeching halt. Though somehow completely silent as the mortification of her deeds and actions had swallowed her whole and spat out her panic. 

There in the greenhouse was Lady Edelgard. She was looking at a completely different plant. It was a beautiful plant. The kind that Bernadetta should’ve loved if the Goddess hadn’t been so cruel when she was making her. There wasn’t a carnivorous plant even near her. 

“I was just trying to get a better look. I was certain I was being gentle enough with them.” Lady Edelgard continued, filling the silence as Bernadetta couldn’t even conceive of words right now. 

This was the part where Bernadetta was supposed to speak. Lady Edelgard was struggling to keep it alive, and Bernadetta was doing nothing to help. She couldn’t even be upset about someone talking to her, because she was the one that started it in maybe the worst possible way. 

“I-I’m sorry. I thought that you were someone else. I didn’t know that you were going to be here today!” This was mortifying. She had yelled at Lady Edelgard. She was so nice and cool. She didn’t deserve to be yelled at. Certainly not by someone like her. 

“I wasn’t aware that there was someone causing trouble in the greenhouse. I could imagine someone using plants from the greenhouse to cause trouble, but not in the greenhouse itself.” Now she’s gone and made Lady Edelgard worried. Way to go, Bernie. You wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for your big mouth. 

“Well, I haven’t actually seen anyone hurting any plant in here. This is actually my first time. I heard there was a kind of plant I like, and I panicked because I thought there was someone in here ruining it because of me. But I guess there wasn’t, so crisis averted!” She laughed nervously. “So now that I know they’re alright I can go back to my room now.”

For a moment she had thought she had gotten away with this. She had messed up, but Lady Edelgard must’ve been feeling generous today. But she soon found out that she wasn’t out of the woods yet by the time she reached the door. 

“You’re not going to see the plant you wanted to see?” She asked. That was right. She did want to see them, but Lady Edelgard was here. She was so cool, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she found out that she was a freak. 

“Well, you’re here already. I don’t wanna get in your way while you’re looking at flowers.” Why did she have to deny her an out. She could’ve been back in her room and out of her hair. Now Lady Edelgard was going to be stuck with her. This wasn’t fair at all. 

“W-well, I mean I suppose. I still have a lot to do today so I’ll have to be fast.” She could pretend to find a flower and be on her way. There. That was a solution for everyone. 

“I could help you find it. That way you could be on your way sooner.” Now that could absolutely not happen. Someone like Lady Edelgard shouldn’t be helping someone like her. She was supposed to be doing important things. Helping a weirdo find an equally weird plant wasn’t one of those things. 

“Oh n-no, it’s fine.” She’d hurry around the greenhouse and pretend to look around. There would be no way that she’d find it like this but that was f-

Sitting beautifully in the middle of the display with many little pitchers coming off of it, was the happiest pitcher plant she had ever seen. None of it was broken by someone trying to hurt it because of her, and it was thriving. This might actually be the most relieved she’s felt in a while. 

“Is this the plant you’re looking for?” Lady Edelgard asked, walking over. 

A scream escaped her before she could do anything about it. That was very suspicious of her to do, now she definitely knew that this was the plant that she was looking for. And that meant that she knew she was a freak. That there was a freak in her class that she was responsible for until she either dropped out or graduated. And a freak like her couldn’t ruin Lady Edelgard’s reputation. She’d have to drop out for sure and then she’d have to face her dad. 

“Is it alright? Did something happen to it?” Why was Lady Edelgard so worried about it? It was a freak plant for freaks? It wasn’t something that she should worry about. 

“N-no! It’s fine. I was just startled. I thought that you’d be doing something else.” 

“I was curious as to what plant you were looking for. I’m afraid I still don’t know what it is.” That only made sense. Edelgard was a shining example of perfection and everything that anyone should ever be. There was no reason for her to need to know about a plant like this. 

“It’s a pitcher plant. It uses those little pitchers on the ends of it to catch insects.” 

“I wasn’t aware that was something a plant could do.” For the briefest moment the panic and mortification disappeared. She knew all about these plants. Her mother had bought her books on them. She could be of use!

“Oh there’s lots of carnivorous plants! They’re all so different and amazing. Did you know that anything that it can trap in its pitchers it can eat? Some even get big enough to trap rats!” 

“Even rats, you say.” 

The reality of what she was doing sunk in. She was talking about what was probably the most forbidden topic with Lady Edelgard. Now she knows she’s boring AND a freak! This was all too much to deal with.

“I’m sorry Lady Edelgard! I can’t do this anymore!” She’d run off back to her room. Fate was going to catch up to her eventually, but that was going to be future Bernie’s problem! Because for now until someone made her get up, she was going to go into her room and lay under her bed. 


End file.
